My love conflict
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Mi versión de brothers conflict, donde la chica principal no sera como lo que ustedes suelen ver en las series de esta clase. Disfrútenlo! ProtagonistaxTodos los Asahina ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Yume vuelve al ataque con un nuevo fanfic, jeje…parece que no puedo estar sin publicar uno nuevo (aun cuando tengo otros sin terminar) pero espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer! **

**Aclaraciones: Brothers conflicto no me pertenece pero si el argumento utilizado y algunos de los personajes.**

_Pensamientos_

_**Acciones**_

**Narraciones y charlas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo de todo**

**¿?: **_**Nio, tranquilízate, me vas a dejar sorda. No nos va a pasar nada en la nueva casa- **_**Le dijo la joven de cabello negro, con mechones rojizos, mirada tranquila de un tono marrón madera, con unas largas pestañas y oscuras y unas pequeñas peques cubriendo sus mejillas, con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca, arrastraba una maleta color rojo. Mientras que su pequeño amigo que colgaba de su hombro, era un pequeño gato, color amarillo con unas rayas marrones, que tenía un cascabel atado al cuello. **

**Nio: **_**Pero Flor! Esos lobos van a venir en manada! ¿Y que Haras? Eres solo una, y yo soy un gatito, me comerán vivo!- **_**Chillaba el felino en el hombro de su ama y amiga, la cual parecía entenderle a la perfección, mientras que la gente que los veía pasar escuchaban simples maullidos.**

**Flor: **_**No te pasara nada Nio….-**_**Tomo a su amigo con su mano libre y lo acaricio suavemente-**_**Voy a cuidarme bien, y a ti también, así que no te preocupes, si?-**_**Le dijo con una voz dulce y una mirada mas amable.**

**Nio: **_**Flor…-**_**El felino Se acurruco y ronroneo con suavidad contra su amiga.**

**La joven camino de forma distraída, mirando el barrio, le resultaba bastante pintoresco. Estando en su mente escucho que alguien gritaba "Cuidado" y luego sintió un pequeño impacto, pero lo suficiente para hacerla caer. **

**Un pequeño niño la había chocado con su bicicleta, derribándola, con su amigo felino también solo que cayo sobre ella. El jovencito, con una mirada de que estaba a apunto de llorar, bajo de su bicicleta y fue con ella. **

**¿?: **_**L..lo siento!...fue sin querer…¿Te lastime? –**_**Dijo el pequeño niño, arrodillándose frente a Flor, mirándola con unos ojos muy tristes.**

**Flor: **_**….-**_**Observo al jovencito un poco y finalmente se arrodillo frente a el acariciando con suavidad su cabeza- **_**Tranquilo, tu no te has hecho nada?-**_**Pregunto suavemente mirándolo, a lo que el jovencito negó con la cabeza un poco- **_**Bien…-**_**Le sonríe, lo que también lo hizo sonreír al niño. **

**La puerta del edificio en el cual se encontraban en frente abrió su puerta y un hombre alto salio.**

**¿?: **_**Wataru ¿Qué paso?-**_**Pregunto al niño acercándose. La joven solo le dedico una mirada y se paro, tomando la mano del pequeño Wataru, para ayudarlo a pararse. **

**Wataru: **_**Masa Onii chan…estaba andando en mi bicicleta, y por accidente….golpee a esta onee chan…**_

**Flor: Mi **_**nombre es Florencia, y esta bien Wataru, solo fue un accidente-**_**Sonrío al niño y acaricio un poco su cabeza.**

**Masaomi: **_**Es un placer Florencia, Soy Masaomi y el es mi hermano menos Wataru….puede que me equivoque, pero ¿Tu debías llegar a la casa Asahina? **_

**Flor: **_**Si…¿Cómo lo sabe?- **_**Pregunto cogiendo a su amigo felino en brazos, el cual mantenía su mirada fija, vigilando al hermano mayor.**

**Masaomi: **_**Pues es aquí-**_** Dijo con una sonrisa a la joven- **_**Yo soy el mayor de…tus nuevos hermanos, y Wataru es el menor**_

**Wataru: -Abrazo con fuerza a Flor- **_**Que bueno que ya llegaste onee chan!**_

**Nio: **_Ellos dos no parecen los lobos que había imaginado...-_**Pensó observando a los dos hermanos. **

**Flor: **_**Ah, ya veo…es aquí…es un placer conocerlos-**_**Dijo y sonrío con tranquilidad. **

**Masaomi: **_**También es un placer –**_**Dijo con su amable sonrisa-**_**Por favor, pasa**_

**La joven tomo su maleta y camino adentro de la casa, mientras que su amigo se colgaba de su hombro, mirando a su alrededor de forma inquieta. Detrás de ella entro Wataru, siguiéndola como un pollito y luego Masaomi que cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. **

**La joven admiro la casa, era muy grande. Fue guiada hasta una gran sala, muy pintoresca, que daba directo a la cocina. **

**Masaomi: **_**Ahora mismo los demás se encuentran trabajando, así quísolo estamos nosotros tres en casa. **_

**Flor: **_**Puede que me equivoque…pero –**_**Se giro y miro al hombre- ¿**_**Se quedo en la casa esperando que yo llegara? **_

**Masaomi: -Río con levedad- **_**Así es…y si no te molesta, me temo que también debo ir a trabajar, así que ¿No te molestaría quedarte sola con Wataru? **_

**Flor: **_**Para nada**_

**Wataru: **_**Yay! Tarde con onee chan! –**_**Dijo de forma feliz y miro a Nio- **_**Un gatito!-**_**Sonrie y lo toma para acariciarlo y abrazarlo. **

**Nio: **_**Flor! Ayuda! me atrapo!**_

**Flor: **_**Nio…solo es un niño, no te hará nada. **_

**Masaomi se despidió de ambos, y se retiro de la casa. La joven miro a su alrededor, y miro a Wataru, sentado en el gran sillón, acariciando a Nio. **

**Flor:…**_**Wataru…¿Cocinamos algo para cuando lleguen tus hermanos?**_

**Wataru: **_**Sip!**_

**Nio quedo tranquilo, recostado en el sillón, mientras que Flor y su nuevo hermano comenzaron a cocinar, o mas bien, ella le empezó a enseñar a como cocinar.**

**fin.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No me digan, ¿Esperaban más romance? Tengan paciencia, que dentro de poco se viene lo bueno! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis hermosos lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta serie tan hermosa (¿?) que estoy haciendo! Y ahora solo les diré: Kiss Kiss Kiss disfruten!**

**Aclaraciones: Brothers Conflict no me pertenece pero si el argumento y algunos personajes. **

_Pensamientos_

_**Charlas**_

**Narraciones y Acciones**

**Símbolo para marcar donde empieza la oración donde el personaje especificado habla o piensa.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 2: ****Una chica poco peculiar**

**La joven cocinaba con grandes habilidades que poseía en sus manos, mientras que el pequeño Wataru miraba con brillo en sus ojos y con la boca abierta. Con un cuchillo en su mano, la joven morena rebanaba un par de zanahorias, papas, apios, entre otras verduras, y ponía todos en una olla que estaba llena de salsa calentándose al fuego de la hornalla, mientras que toda la casa se llenaba de un agradable olor a estofado casero. **

**Wataru: **_**Onee chan! Que bien cocinas! –**_**Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba atentamente a su hermana.**

**Flor: **_**Gracias Wataru**_**…-La joven con su tranquilo rostro se agacho a la altura del joven y le dio un trozo de zanahoria que tenía la forma de una pequeña florecilla. **

**Wataru: **_**Waa! Que linda!-**_**La tomo con su mano y la comió de un mordisco- **_**Mmm…deliciosa!**_

**Flor: **_**Que bueno que te guste **_**–Le sonríe con delicadeza, haciendo que su rostro se ilumine y se volvió a parar ara revolver el estofado con un cucharón de madera.**

**Wataru: **_**Waa…**_**.- La miro un poco sorprendido por unos segundos- **_**Onee chan! Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes así! **_

**La joven paro de revolver, un poco sorprendida por el comentario del chico. Mientras que su gato amigo los miraba desde el sillón de la sala, un tanto intranquilo, hundido en los pensamientos de cómo serian los demás "lobos". **

**Antes de que la joven le digiera algo al niño la puerta de la casa se abrió. El gato levanto las orejas y miro la puerta, y su cabello se erizo al ver a un par de desconocidos, uno de cabello platino y ojos dorados vestido con un uniforme escolar, el otro, mas alto, de cabello rubio bien arreglado, un par de gafas sobre sus ojos celestes y estaba vistiendo un traje que lo hacia ver elegante. El gato chillo y corrió con su ama, poniéndose entre sus piernas, alarmando a la joven. La vista de los dos desconocidos cruzaron con la de los jóvenes y los tres se quedaron en un completo silencio.**

**Wataru: **_**Ukyo Onii san! **__**Iori Onii san!-**_**Grito el jovencito corriendo con ellos dos, de forma alegre- **_**Miren! Miren! Onee chan por fin llego a casa!**_

**Los dos miraron al pequeño Wataru y luego giraron su vista nuevamente a la joven, que ahora se había acercado a ellos. **

**Flor: -Les hizo una reverencia formal y los miro con tranquilidad, mientras que Nio temblaba entre sus piernas- **_**Soy Florencia, y desde ahora seré…parte de su familia, espero llevarme bien con ustedes. **_

**Ukyo: Es **_**un placer Florencia, soy Ukyo, el segundo hijo de la familia**_** –Sonrío con elegancia.**

**Iori: **_**Yo soy Iori Asahina, soy el décimo hijo, espero llevarme bien contigo**_**.**

**Ukyo: **_**Sabíamos que vendrías hoy, y pensé en cocinar para tu llegada, pero….**_**-Miro hacia la cocina y sintió el agradable olor**_**-….veo que te adelantaste.**_

**Flor: **_**Ah…si…con Wataru quisimos cocinar para que comieran algo cuando llegaran…**_**-Acaricio con suavidad la cabeza del niño-**

**Wataru: **_**Sip! Onee chan es muy buena en la cocina!**_

**Flor: **_**No hice nada muy importante…-**_**Se rasca la mejilla-….**_**Bueno…yo iré a ver la comida entonces, Ukyo, Iori, fue un placer…-**_**Tomo a su amigo temblante de entre sus piernas y lo puso en su hombro, y se fue a la cocina.**

**El pequeño niño fue junto al joven de pelo platino a los cuartos de arriba, para que el más grande se pudiera vestir y el niño quería ir por algunos de sus juguetes. Mientras tanto el hombre rubio se había quedado abajo, junto a la joven, se saco su saco y lo colgó en una silla de la sala, se metió lentamente en la cocina y saco su delantal para ponérselo, y arremango las mangas de su camisa. **

**Ukyo: Florencia**_**, dime, en que te puedo ayudar?**_

**Flor: **_**mm?...**_**-La joven se giro y lo miro un poco-….**_**Pues…-**_**La joven con una cuchara pequeña tomo un poco de la salsa con carne y verduras y se la acerco con cuidado- **_**¿Me dice que tal esta? **_

**Ukyo: **_**Ah..ah?...**_**-El mayor se sorprendió y se sonrojo con levedad. Trago un poco de saliva y abrió un poco la boca, dejando que la joven metiera con cuidado la cuchara en su boca y el saboreo la comida- **_**Mmm….-**_**Cerro un poco los ojos al sentir los suaves y deliciosos saberes en su boca-….Esta…esta muy bueno…-Le dijo un poco bajo., mientras que Nio chillaba y maullaba con fuerza ya que había notado el sonrojo del mayor.**

**Flor: **_**Que bien…**_**-La joven sin inmutarse para nada y sin notar el rostro levemente rosado del rubio, se giro nuevamente a la olla y apago el fuego de la hornalla- **_**Ya esta terminado…**_

**Ukyo: **_**Entonces, te ayudo a preparar la mesa**_

**Flor: **_**Gracias…**_**-La asintió un poco y junto al rubio comenzó a preparar la mesa.**

**Iori y Wataru volvieron de la zona de los cuartos, el menor cargaba en sus brazos varios peluches de distintos animales y los dejo caer en el sofá, mientras que el joven de pelo platino ya tenia una ropa mas informal y cómoda.**

**Wataru: **_**Onee chan! Mira! Estos son mis peluches favoritos**_** –El niño tomo un oso panda y se lo acerco- **_**Este es Kouna! le gustan los besitos, mira –**_**Fue con Iori y le entrego el peluche- **_**Iori onii san, dale el beso a Kouna!**_

**Iori: -Río con levedad y tomo el peluche- **_**Bien…-**_**Le dio un pequeño besos y el panda produjo una risita y un "muac". **

**Flor: **_**Vaya….parece que si le gusta….déjame intentar **_**–Se acerco y tomo con cuidado el peluche y le dio un beso de la misma forma y el panda hizo lo mismo, y luego se lo entrego de nuevo a Wataru.**

**Iori: **_**Hhm…**_**-Al ver que la joven había besado donde el se toco con levedad los labios, formando un muy ligero sonrojo.**

**El gato en el hombro de Flor estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Ukyo y se Iori, ya que le daban muy mala espina. Pero la joven ignoraba todo eso, ya que no parecía importarle para nada. Se escucho el timbre de la casa sonar y Ukyo paro de colocar los patos en la mesa.**

**Ukyo: **_**Iré yo a atender **_**–Dicho esto camino con tranquilidad para poder atender la puerta.**

**Fin.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ohhhhh, un nuevo capitulo, la aparición de dos hermanos mas! Dos sonrojos, tal vez sentimientos? quien sabe? Quien abra tocado la puerta? Muchas preguntas así que deberán aguardar al siguiente capitulo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis hermosos lectores, para facilitarles la vida, comenzare a definir mejor los diálogos, acciones, donde empieza el dialogo para poder acomodarlo mejor, y los cambios serán así:**

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: Una rosa con espinas**

**Ukyo se había ido a abrir la puerta, ya que habían oído el sonido del timbre sonar. Mientras tanto Wataru no paraba de mostrarle sus juguetes a la joven de cabello negro, mientras que Iori, se disponía a terminar de colocar los platos en la mesa. Se hoyo el ruido de las puertas abrirse, y la chica levemente giro su mirada, que luego abrió en sorpresa al encontrarse con un pelirrojo familiar, y este correspondió la mirada de la misma manera. **

**Flor: ****_Ah….eres tu Yusuke san…-_****Dijo mirándolo bien y acercándose a el****_._**

**Yukuse: ****_Flo…Flor!? ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?-_****Dijo casi en un grito, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.**

**Flor: ****_¿Yo?...pues…ahora vivo aquí –_****Se pasó la mano por el cabello, removiéndolo un poco, mientras miraba al pelirrojo. **

**Yusuke: ****_T…tu?_**** –Pregunto con un tono de voz que demostraba que no podía creerlo- ****_¿Tu eres la hija de ese Rintarou? _**

**Flor: ****_Si, esa soy yo…_****-Le extiende la mano- …****_espero que seamos una familia y nos llevemos bien_**

**Yusuke:…****_yo…no puedo aceptarlo! –_****Dijo en un grito que sorprendió a los presente y procedió a irse rápido de la sala. **

**Ukyo: ****_Flor…-_****El rubio parecía que iba a decir algo para que la joven no se pusiese de mal animo pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente.**

**Flor: …****_Ukyo san, estoy bien…Yusuke san y yo…no somos muy unidos, supongo que no le agrado, puedo entender eso….-_****Lo miro con levedad y hizo una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa- ****_Esta bien…_**

**Quedaron en un incomodo silencio, el cual fue detenido por los juegos infantiles de Wataru. La joven volvió a la cocina para ver la cena que ya estaba lista. Suspiro con levedad al pensar en por que Yusuke no dejaba que ella se acercara a el, siempre se alejaba de ella ¿Acaso le hizo algo sin saber?.**

**Ninguna de las ideas de la joven estaba acertada. Ya que el mismo joven pelirrojo las respondía sin saber desde el confinamiento en el cual se metió, en su cuarto. **

**Yusuka: ****_Ahh! ¿¡Por que ella!? –_****Grito mientras se revolvía el cabello y se tiraba en su cama. Desde allí se quedo mirando el techo por un rato, cundiéndose en sus pensamientos- ****_De todas las chicas…¿Tenia que ser ella?...Dios…¿Ahora que are?...Seguro que se a llevado la idea equivocada….¿Cuanto mas podré embarrar este problema?_****-Todas estas cosas revoloteaban en su mente, hasta que finalmente suspiro y se sonrojo-…****_Se ve bien con la ropa casual…-_****Dijo en un murmuro y luego se paso las manos por el rostro- ¿¡****_En que estoy pensado!?..._****-********Sentía una pelea en su interior, ya que ahora la joven la cual lo había cautivado desde el primer día de clases ahora era su hermana, esto era sin dudas, la peor situación de su vida –****_Pero si ella vive aquí…-_****Murmuro nuevamente sentándose en la cama-****_Podríamos….hacernos mas unidos….y entonces…-_****Sus palabras sonaban con esperanzas, mientras que en su mente, una imagen fugaz aparecía, donde podía verse a si mismo, rodeando a la joven con sus brazos-****_Si! esta debe ser una oportunidad!- _****Dijo para si, saltando de su cama-****_Debo aprovecharla- _****Sin esperar un segundo mas, se puso ropa informal, acomodo sus trenzas y salio de su cuarto para ir rápido a la sala. **

**En la sala, la joven, sentada en el sofá, tenía a su amigo felino acostado en su regazo, descansando tranquilamente, mientras que el pequeño Wataru le iba mostrando sus juguetes. Estaba los cuatro esperando a que llegaran un par de hermanos, los cuales, Ukyo sabia que vendrían a cenar. El pelirrojo entro a la sala, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y se acerco a la joven. Ella levando un poco la mirada y lo observo.**

**Yusuke:…****_Perdona lo que dije antes...si te…hice sentir mal…no era mi intención hacerlo…_**

**Flor:-Una pequeña sonrisa se formo a en sus labios, corrió a su amigo hacia el sillón y se paro- ****_Esta bien…no tienes por que disculparte….yo soy la intrusa aquí...así que tienes derecho a enojarte. _**

**Yusuke: ****_No es verdad!...no eres una intrusa..._**

**Flor:…****_Gracias Yusuke san…-_****Acerco su mano a el- ****_Espero que no llevemos bien a partir de ahora._**

**Yusuke: …****_Si!-_****Tomo su mano, con cierta felicidad notable. **

**Los otros tres hermanos miraban la escena, Iori y Ukyo se veían mas aliviados, ya no querían que su nueva hermana y su hermano llevaran una mala relación ahora que eran una familia. Sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejándoles el paso a dos jóvenes. Los brazos de uno envolvieron la cintura de la joven. **

**¿?: ****_Así que tu eres mi nueva hermanita…-_****Dijo susurrándole al oído.**

**Fue para la sorpresa de todos que la joven lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo por el cima de ellos hacia el suelo. El joven de cabello blanco quedo tendido en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. El otro joven, con lentes y cabello oscuro fue corriendo con el.**

**¿?: ****_Tsubaki! Estas bien!?_**

**Tsubaki:****_…si…solo me tomo por sorpresa…-_****Dijo sentándose de a poco en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza-…-Miro a la joven- ****_Si que me sorprendes hermanita, no creí que tuvieses tanta fuerza…-_****Dijo un tanto divertido.**

**Flor:...****_lo siento…fue un auto reflejo…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3: Un mal incomprendido **

**Flor****:**_** …Lo siento…fue un reflejo….-**_**Dijo dándole una reverencia al joven de cabello blanco que se hallaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella. Mientras que los demás se hallaban en silencio, observando sorprendidos. **

**Tsubaki****: **_**Jaja! No te preocupes hermanita –**_**El joven se puso de pie sacudiéndose el pantalón- **_**Pero de verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba que tuvieses esa fuerza.**_

**¿?****: **_**Al fin y al cabo te habías ganado ese golpe **_

**Tsubaki****: **_**Ehh? Por que dices eso Asuza? –**_**Dijo en tono de queja, colgándose del joven de lentes-**

**Asuza****: **_**Por que es la verdad**_

**Ukyo se acerco a la joven, que solo estaba allí parada observando la escena, con las manos juntas delante de ella y con su pequeño amigo felino colgado de su hombro, mientras maullaba en busca de la atención de su amiga/ama. El rubio puso la mano en su hombro.**

**Ukyo: **_**Flor, ellos son Tsubaki y Asuza**_

**Flor****:…**_**supongo que son mellizos**_

**Tsubaki****: **_**Así es hermanita –**_**El joven paso su brazo por los hombros de su hermano Asuza.**

**Asuza****: **_**Somos de hecho, trillizos, pero Natsume tiene su propia casa. **_

**Flor****: **_**ohh…bueno….es un placer conocerlos **_

**Tsubaki:**_** Puedes decirme Tsubaki Nii san! –**_**sonríe y va con ella para abrazarla. **

**Flor****: -No parecía haberse inmutado por el abrazo, pero de golpe se pudo ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro- **_**O…n...nii….s..-**_**Parecía que intentaba decir onii san pero las letras apenas eran audibles.**

**Nio:**_** Deja de molestar a Flor! Lobo malo!-**_**El pequeño gatito se subió a la cabeza de su amiga y le rasguño el rostro al peliblanco.**

**Tsubaki****: **_**ahhhh! –**_**Dio un alarido se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras rodaba por el piso.**

**Los demás hermanos sonrieron divertidos ante la escena, mientras que Nio, se volvía a acurrucar en el hombro de su amiga.**

**Flor:**_**Mejor empecemos a comer, o se enfriara la comida –**_**Dijo en un tono tranquilo, como si lo de recién no hubiese ocurrido.**

**Todos procedieron a tomar asiento, Wataru se sentó junto a la joven para comer. Ukyo sirvió los platos para los presentes. Asuza le puso una banditas a las heridas del rostro de Tsubaki mientras este se quejaba mucho. Yusuke e Iori se sentaron frente a la chica, el pelirrojo no podía evitar verla de a ratos y sonrojarse, para después volver a ver hacia otra lado. **

**Wataru:**_** Onee chan! Esto esta delicioso!**_

**Flor:**_** Gracias, Wataru –**_**La joven acerco su mano y le limpio los restos de comida que tenía alrededor de la boca el niño. **

**Los demás jóvenes miraron un poco divertidos la escena. La joven parecía tener un instinto maternal muy grande.**

**Flor:**_** Si no les molesta…iré a mi cuarto…la verdad me siento algo cansada. **_

**Ukyo.**_**Claro, no te preocupes por los platos, nosotros limpiaremos **_

**Flor:**** -Hizo una reverencia y tomo en manos a su gato- **_**Muchas gracias, y descansen**_

**Iori:**_** Tu también**_

**La joven procedió a retirarse. Rebusco en su bolsillo hasta sacar un papel, donde le decía cual era la habitación que le tocaba. Subió las escaleras y camino por un largo pasillo hasta hallar la puerta de su dormitorio. Al entrar vio las cajas que tenían dentro sus cosas, apiladas contra la pared.**

**Nio:**_** Mañana abra que desempacar todo esto, no Flor?**_

**Flor**_**: Así parece Nio…**_

**La joven soltó algo parecido a una queja, pero no se hoyo bien por que lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, y fue directo a la cama para acostarse en ella y dejar al pequeño gato a su lado. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos unos momentos, mirando al techo de forma pensativa, soltó un suspiro y finalmente los cerro. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 5: Dulce como caramelo **

**EL despertador solo a las 8A.m. que era un buen horario para despertar un sábado, cuando uno es un estudiante que puede quedarse en casa o salir a pasear.**

**La pelinegra estiro su brazo y dio palmadas hacia todos lados hasta que por fin encontró su teléfono y apago la alarga. Su pequeño amigo felino que estaba recostado junto a su cabeza abrió sus ojitos y se estiro un poco, levantando su larga cola. **

**Nio:**_**Flor…ya es hora de levantarse **_**–Apoyo su patita peluda en la mejilla de la joven hasta que esta abrió los ojos. **

**Flor:**_**Ya me levanto Nio…ya...va…**_**\- Dio un bostezo y se fue incorporando en la cama. Se miro al espejo que tenia en su cuarto, sobre una mesada. Tenia el pelo levantado y enredado, su cara de recién levantada era un desastre y tenia la ropa arrugada- **_**Ojala estuviese en una película, así me levantaría mejor de cómo me acosté- **_**Dijo en un tono de queja y se levanto de la cama. **

**Su amigo la miraba ordenar su cama y la ropa de la caja en su ropero, mientras el se sentaba en una silla de madera, lamiéndose la pata. La joven dio otro bostezo mas cuando acabo de ordenar su ropa, saco un papel con el mapa de la casa y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Trazo con su dedo índice un camino desde su cuarto hasta el baño más cercano. **

**Flor: **_Bien…Por aquí tengo un baño...necesito tomar una ducha ahora-_** Pensó mientras sacaba ropa limpia y se sacaba la que llevaba puesta. Tomo una toalla color ocre con la que se envolvió y se puso una bincha blanca en el cabello para que no le molestara.**

**Antes de salir del baño puso en una cajita de madera su shampoo, su propio jabón y un cepillo para el cabello. Se puso sus pantuflas y fue hacia el baño. Su cabello se movía hacia los lados mientras avanzaba, dio pasos através del largo pasillo, sin importarle que llevara puesto solo una toalla, dio vuelta hasta la izquierda y abrió la puerta del baño. **

**Al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrarse con un joven, con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Lo miro un poco, con los ojos abiertos, vio su cabello oscuro y sus ojos de sorpresa que la miraban a ella. **

**Flor:**_**…Perdona la intromisión**_**-Le dijo para volver a cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta. Se quedo pausada unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza para volver caminando por el pasillo e ir hacia el baño del piso de arriba. **

**Después de tomar una ducha, salio del baño vestido con un par de shorts negros, sus pantuflas, y una camisa blanca, bastante holgada. Su cabello seguía mojado, así que mientras avanzaba hasta el comedor se lo iba secando con su toalla.**

**Al llegar al comedor se encontró con Asuza y Tsubaki, que estaban desayunando, y también el joven que se había cruzado en el baño, solo que ahora, estaba vestido y al cruzar miradas, este aparto la suya con un muy leve sonrojo. **

**Tsubaki****: **_**Hermanita –**_**El chico se levanto de su silla para ir y abrazar a la joven, pero su mellizo lo tomo del saco y lo volvió a sentar en la silla**

**Asuza:**_**Buenos días Flor, pasaste buena noche? **_**–Pregunto mirando a la joven con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.**

**Flor:**_**Si, gracias Asuza, Buenos días Tsubaki, y…-**_**Miro al otro chico, que aun no le dirigía la mirada. **

**Asuza: ****Flor, este es Subaru, el noveno hijo**

**Subaru:**_**Un placer…**_

**Flor:**_**Igualmente, y lamento lo que paso en el baño**_

**Subaru: **_**No importa…-**_**Volvió la mirada hacia la comida y siguió desayunando.**

**Los mellizos los miraron un tanto intrigados por lo que dijeron, pero aun así no hicieron preguntas. La chica se puso la toalla que usaba para secarse sobre los hombros y puso su cabello por encima de esta. Fue a la cocina y se preparo una taza de café.**

**Flor:**_** ¿Y los demás? –**_**Pregunto mirando la taza que llevaba con agua hirviendo. **

**Asuza: **_**Ukyo y Masaomi se han ido a trabajar**_

**Tsubaki:**_**Y Wataru, Iori, y Yusuke, siguen durmiendo –**_**Dijo en un tono de voz un tanto divertido. **

**La chica fue a la mesa y se sentó en una silla frente a los jóvenes, con la taza de café en su mano. Le soplo un poco y dio un sorbo, para luego subir su mirada a los mellizos.**

**Flor: **_**Ustedes de que trabajan? –**_**Pregunto apoyando la taza sobre un porta vasos y tomando un pan tostado.**

**Tsubaki:**_**Nosotros, hermanita, somos seiyuus **_**.Dijo en un tono de orgullo y con una gran sonrisa. **

**Flor: **_**Eso suena genial, tienen buena voz, me gusta –**_**Les respondió, mientras miraba al pan, que le estaba aplicando algo de jalea, luego le dio un pequeño mordisco.**

**Los mellizos tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros, la de Tsubaki de oreja a oreja, mientras que la de Asuza era más tranquila pero llena de satisfacción. **

**Subaru:**_**Me voy –**_**Murmuro parándose y tomando un bolso que tenia junto a su silla.**

**Asuza:**_**Que te vaya bien Subaru. **_

**Tsubaki se despidió moviendo la mano y la chica de igual forma, pero menos eufórica. Los tres continuaron desayunando por un rato hasta que los chicos acabaron. **

**Asuza:**_**Nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos una entrevista**_

**Tsubaki:**_** Deséanos suerte hermanita**_

**La joven se paro de su silla y rebusco en su bolsillo, saco unas hebillas del cabello color violeta y le coloco una a Tsubaki, y otra a Asuza. Los dos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos.**

**Flor:**_**Un amuleto para la buena suerte –**_**Les dijo sonriendo apenas un poco y llevándose las manos a la espalda.**

**Ambos sonrieron, Tsubaki estaba apunto de tirarse sobre la chica y abrazarla, pero Asuza lo tomo del Saco y lo llevo arrastrando, saludando a la joven. De esta forma los dos salieron de la casa. La joven los saludo con la mano y finalmente miro la mesa soltando un suspiro. **

**Se arremango las mangas y comenzó a levantar todo lo de la mesa. Una ves que la dejo limpia fue a su cuarto para darle de comer a Nio y terminar de ordenar. Hoy ella iba a preparar el almuerzo para su hermanito menor, Para Iori y para Yusuke, que eran los presentes en la casa. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Queridos lectores les propongo que ustedes digan quien será el próximo hermano en aparecer, ser el que diga el primero en dejar su ** **Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos de Familia**

**Con su cuarto ya ordenado, la joven se concentro en preparar el almuerzo para sus hermanos presentes. **

**Con su cabello, ya seco después de horas pasado su baño, atado, se puso un delantal cuadrille rojo, azul y verde, con dos bolsillos en la área de la cintura. **

**Abrió la heladera y saco una bolsa de carne molida. **

**Flor:**_Hoy, hamburguesas –_**pensó sacando todos los ingredientes para condimentar la carne y lavándose las manos antes de empezar. **

**La joven se puso a cocinar, era muy buena en ello. Después de todo, cuando se vive prácticamente sola hay que aprender a ser autosuficiente. No podía quejarse, amaba a su padre, pero el casi nunca estaba por sus viajes, su única compañía era siempre Nio. Por lo que ella había aprendido a hacer todas las tareas del hogar. **

**Poniendo a hacer las hamburguesas al fuego escucho el timbre de la casa. Dudo un poco en ir a atender pero finalmente fue y abrió la puerta.**

**Flor:**_**¿Quién es?...**_** –Al abrirla se encontró con un hombre, mas alto que ella, de cabello anaranjado, aplastado. **

**¿?:**_**¿Una chica?... Mis hermanos contrataron a alguien para que hiciera las tareas de la casa…**_

**Flor:**** …**_**¿Qué?...**_

**En eso unos pasos se oyeron en la escalera de atrás, eran Yusuke y Wataru bajando las escaleras.**

**Yusuke:**_**Ah! Natsume nii –**_**Dijo sorprendido al ver al hombre de cabello anaranjado.**

**Flor:**_** Nii san…-Vuelve su vista hacia el hombre. **_

**Wataru:**** -Va corriendo y abraza a su hermana- **_**Mira natsu nii! Es nuestra nueva hermana! **_**–Dice con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que la joven lo miro un poco y acaricio su cabello.**

**Natsume:**_**¿Hermana? Ah…lo había olvidado, me disculpo por lo que dije antes.**_

**Flor:**_**No, no fue su culpa, solo fue una equivocación.**_

**Yusuke:**_**Pero… ¿Natsume nii, que haces aquí? –**_**Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al grupo que estaba en la puerta. **

**Natsume:**_**Vine a hablar con Masaomi de unos asuntos**_

**Flor:**_** No esta, se ha ido a trabajar hoy temprano. **_

**Natsume:**_** Ya veo, bueno, entonces me retiro…ah…y toma esto –**_**Saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la da a la chica- **_**Es del trabajo pero ahí tienes mis datos por si necesitas algo**_

**Flor:**_**Gracias**_** -La tomo y la observo un poco- **_**Esta es la compañía de videojuegos que me gusta**_

**Natsume:**_** ¿Juegas videojuegos? –**_**La observa un tanto sorprendido****.**

**Flor:**_** Si, me gustan los juegos de zombie, carrera, guerra e ingenio. **_

**Natsume:**_** Impresionante, no a muchas chicas les gustan.**_

**Flor:**_**Yo no soy muchas chicas **_

**Natsume:**** -Levanto una ceja mirando a la chica y sonrío con levedad- **_**Es verdad… -**_**Pone la mano en la cabeza de la joven y le revuelve un poco el cabello- **_**Bueno, me debo ir a trabajar, cuando vuelva Masaomi díganle que me llame… -**_**Se da la vuelta y camina- **

**Wataru:**_** Adiós Natsu nii! –**_**Saluda con las manos-**

**La joven miro al hombre irse y finalmente cerró la puerta de la casa, y se acomodo el cabello revuelto volviéndoselo a atar. **

**Flor:**_**Bien… ¿Preparan la mesa? Ya cocine el almuerzo –**_**Les dijo a los chicos, que sonrieron, Yusuke algo sonrojado, y se pusieron preparar la mesa para comer, Iori bajo y cuando se estaba sirviendo la comida y la joven le sirvió a el también. Los cuatro comieron tranquilos, Flor sentada al lado del menor y los otros dos chicos sentados enfrente de ella. **

**Al terminar Iori se retiro de nuevo a su cuarto, mientras tanto, los otros tres se quedaron toda la tarde jugando videojuegos en la sala, aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo vencer a Flor. Pero mientras jugaban, Nio miraba que no pasara nada desde el sillón, metido entre los almohadones para que el pequeño Wataru no lo viese lo volviera a agarrar. **

**Fue una tarde divertida para la joven, que no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo con gente, pero era agradable poder jugar con alguien y reír con ellos.**

**Cuando empezó a oscurecer sus hermanos empezaron a llegar, primero Subaru que apenas saludo y se fue rápido a su cuarto, luego Tsubaki y Asuza, como era de esperarse Tsubaki intento abrazar a la chica y Asuza lo detuvo. Después llegaron Ukyo y Masaomi, estaban algo cansados del trabajo, La joven le dijo a Masaomi que Ntsume quería que lo llamara, y luego la chica fue con Ukyo a la cocina para ayudarlo a preparar la cena. **

**Era muy agradable lo que sentía la chica ahora, tal ves podría acostumbrarse a esto. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien gente, aun quedan hermanos sin aparecer, misma forma. El primero en decir el hermano que quiere que aparezca será el elegido!**

**:D **


	7. Chapter 7

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 7: A boca cerrada no se reciben bofetadas**

**Al salir volver de la escuela, completamente sola ya que Yusuke tenía un partido de soccer que había prometido no faltar, la joven abrió la puerta de la casa tomando que no haya ni una sola alma. Excepto su pequeño amigo felino que fue corriendo a la puerta al oír su llegada. Eso significaba que ella no podría sacarse ese uniforme rápidamente, y sus lentes ya le estaban causando dolor de cabeza.**

**Nio:**_**Flor! Flor! Estoy cansado, asustado, el niño lobo me baño y tengo frío, y abre! –**_**El gato no paraba de quejarse, claro que solo la joven lo escuchaba así, ya que en los oídos de otro solo eran constantes y molestos maullidos desesperados. **

**Flor:**_**Ya, ya, todo esta bien Nio…**_**-La chica se agacho y tomo al gato entre sus manos acurrucándolo en sus brazos y caminando con el a su cuarto- **_**Ahora te daré de comer y te secare, no te preocupes.**_

**La joven, como dijo, lo llevo a su cuarto, donde lo apoyo en la cama y le sirvió en su tazoncito galletitas de pescado. Mientras el gatito comía tomo el secador de pelo inalámbrico y comenzó a secarlo con cuidado y al mínimo, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda y la cabeza. **

**Una ves que termino de comer y estaba seco la chica lo dejo y se cambio de ropa, y se saco sus lentes de grueso marco negro para apoyarlos en su estantería. No le molestaba usar lentes, eran necesarios ya que no podía ver bien a la distancia y eso iba empeorando con el tiempo, pero mientras usara los lentes estaría bien. **

**Se acomodo su short blanco y su remera celeste, su estomago comenzó a hacerle ruidos, todavía no había comido nada.**

**Flor:**_** Nio, voy a comer algo, tu quédate y descansa –**_**Paso su mano por la cabeza del felino y se puso sus pantuflas para salir del cuarto. **

**La chica salia de su cuarto sin saber bien que hora era, o cuanto llevaba allí metida. Bajo las escaleras a la sala para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo rápido, estaba muriendo de hambre. **

**Ya abajo soltó un bostezo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, alborotándoselo un poco.**

**Flor:**_ Tal vez duerma un poco después de comer._

**Pensó mientras abría los ojos. Cuando vio hacia el sillón se sorprendió al ver saliendo de los apoya brazos lo que parecían pies, hizo un pequeño visco para enfocar mejor la visión y definitivamente eran unos pies con zapatos. **

**Se acerco con cuidado y miro por en cima del respaldo, encontrándose con un joven de cabello marrón claro durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón.**

**Se sorprendió unos momento y luego acerco su mano al hombro del joven, para despertarlo, pero el se adelanto. Sintió el agarre del otro en su muñeca y luego su mirada sobre ella.**

**¿?:**_**¿Tu…quien eres?… ¿Cómo te metiste en la casa?...**_** –Le dijo el chico sentándose en el sillón y soltando la muñeca de la chica- **_**Si te vas ahora no llamare a la policía.**_

**Flor:**_**¿Huh?... yo vivo aquí… **_

**¿?: **_** ¿Tu?... –**_**La mirada del chico se volvió algo sorprendida- **_**Ya veo…tu debes ser mi nueva hermana mayor… -**_**Se levanto del sillón y lo rodeo quedando frente a frente con la chica. le dio un vistazo de arriba a bajo y viceversa, hasta fijarse en su rostro. **

**Flor:**_**…¿Y tu quien eres?...-**_**Pregunto finalmente ella sintiéndose algo incomoda ante su mirada. Había entendido que al parecer era uno de sus nuevos hermanos, pero no sabia quien era.**

**¿?:**_** ¿Quién soy? ¿No lo sabes?... yo creía que solo tu cara era de tonta pero al parecer lo eres de verdad –**_**Se cruzo de brazos- **_**Yo soy Asahina Futo, el idol, ¿Acaso no tienes vida social?**_

**La chica pensó un momento, es verdad, había escuchado por sus compañeras de clases el nombre Futo, pero nunca le había interesado los idols juveniles, era una persona de música vieja y clásica. **

**Frunció un poco el ceño al escucharlo, le estaba pareciendo molesto. **

**Futo:**_** Creí que mi nueva hermana seria un poco mas interesante, pero parece que me equivoque –**_**Puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica- **_**Solo me toco una hermana tonta. **_

**En eso la mano abierta de la joven choco contra la mejilla de el, dándole una sonora cachetada que dejo su mejilla roja. La joven se veía seria, mas de lo de costumbre. **

**Flor:**_**Quien eres no me interesa, si eres cantante, actor, lo que sea, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar así a las demás personas. Después de conocerte no eres el único decepcionado sobre nuevos integrantes en la familia. **_

**Dicho esto la joven se retiro, olvidando por completo el hambre que sentía. Entre tanto el joven estaba allí, atónito, con la mejilla roja. **

**Futo:**_**Parece…que onee chan si es interesante después de todo… -**_**murmuro tocándose la mejilla roja. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola gente! se preguntaran ahora ¿Por qué es de Futo esto? **

**Verán, yo pedí que digieran que personaje debía aparecer ósea, escoger uno de los hermanos aun no aparecidos en el fic, y el único dicho fue Ukyo, personaje que ya esta en el fic.**

**Por esto yo escogí por mi cuenta a Futo. Pero aun quedan hermanos sin aparecer: **

**-Kaname –Louis –Hikaru**

**Escojan cual desean que sea el siguiente. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
**

**Capitulo 8: Dime Onii chan**

**El haber conocido a Futo no dejo una buena impresión en la chica, es verdad que el resto de sus hermanos eran muy atentos y amables, pero ese chico era un simple idiota, y aun quedaban tres hermanos por conocer, y no tenia idea de cómo serian. **

**La chica volvió de la escuela acompañada de Yusuke, como de costumbre. El viaje de vuelta transcurría en silencio, ya que el otro no tienda idea de que hablar. La chica de ves en cuando sacaba algún tema que tenia que ver con la escuela. **

**Al llegar se sorprendieron a ver a Ukyo y Masaomi aun en la casa.**

**Yusuke:**_** ¿Qué paso? ¿No fueron a trabajar? –**_**Dijo el pelirrojo tirando su mochila sobre un sillón. **

**Ukyo:**_** No, nos quedamos preparando todo para el regreso de Kaname.**_

**Yusuke:**_**¿Kana nii viene hoy?**_

**Masaomi: **_**Así es, debería estar llegando en media hora. **_

**Flor:**_**Eh… -**_**Los mira sin entender mucho.**

**Masaomi:**_** Ah, disculpa Flor. Kaname es el tercer hermano. Estos días estuvo en un retiro en las montañas. **_

**Flor:**_ __**Oh, entiendo… ¿Quieren que los ayude en algo? **_

**Ukyo: **_**¿Qué tal si te vas a cambiar y luego me ayudar a cocinar el almuerzo? **_

**La chica asintió y se retiro para ir a su cuarto. Volvió al rato con una camiseta negra y un short de jean. Se ato bien el cabello y fue con Ukyo para ayudarlo con la comida. **

**Paso poco más de una hora, todo estaba listo. La mesa preparada con la comida servida, habían llegado a la casa Iori y Subaru. **

**Todos estaban en la sala esperando pacientemente. Flor estaba sentada en el sillón, con su gato en el regazo, le hacia suave mimos en la espalda, lo que lo hacia ronronear y cerrar los ojos. **

**Fue la puerta abriéndose lo que cayó el ruido de la televisión y llamo la atención de todos. Un hombre rubio, vestido de traje entro a la casa.**

**Masaomi****: **_**Bienvenido a casa Kaname**_

**Kaname:**_** -**_**Soltó una sonrisa- **_**Estoy de vuelta **_

**La chica se paro dejando a su amigo sobre el asiento. Dio un paso al frente y miro al rubio.**

**Flor:**_**Soy Florencia, ahora vivo aquí y espero que nos podamos llevar bien –**_**Hizo una pequeña reverencia. **

******Kaname:**_**…**_** -Se acerco a ella y estiro los brazos y la acogió en brazos- **_**Es un placer conocerte mi nueva y dulce hermanita… -**_**Sonrío de forma bastante galante buscando el rostro de la chica. **

**La joven lo miraba bastante atónita sin entender lo que había pasado. Los hermanos presentes miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. **

**Yusuke:**_** Kana nii! –**_**Corrió con ellos y los separo tomando a Kaname por detrás- **_**Déjala en paz!**_

**El rubio soltó una pequeña risa y los demás respiraron calmados. **

**Iori:**_** ¿Estas bien? –**_**Le dijo a la chica poniéndose al lado de ella mientras la miraba con levedad. **

**Flor:**_**¿Eh?...ah…si, no es nada –**_**Camino hacia la mesa- **_**Hay que empezar a comer, la comida se enfría.**_

**Todos tomaron asiento, Yusuke a la izquierda de Flor, e Iori a su derecha, con Subaru en la esquina. En frente Ukyo, Kaname y Masaomi se sentaron en ese orden. **

**Kaname:**__**-Dio un bocado de la carne- **_**Esto esta delicioso ¿Acaso las hermosas manos de mi hermanita hicieron esto? –**_**Sonrío y tomo la mano de la chica sobre la mesa.**

**Ukyo: **_**Si lo hizo ella –**_**Golpeo la mano de Kaname con una cuchara de madera y lo hizo soltar a la chica. **

**La joven solo hizo de cuenta que nada paso y siguió comiendo. Todos hicieron lo mismo.**

**Flor: **_…¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?... los cubiertos…se mueven solos –_**Se toco la cabeza y sintió como todo le giraba. **

**Masaomi:**_** ¿Flor? ¿Te encuentras bien? **_**–Observo a la chica con cierta preocupación en los ojos. **

**Flor: **_**Si…solo estoy un poco mareada, no es nada.**_

**El mayor estiro el brazo sobre la mesa y apoya el dorso de la mano en la frente de la joven moviendo su cabello a un lado.**

**Masaomi:**_** Estas caliente, tienes fiebre. **_

**Flor:**_** No es nada grave… Me siento bien, no se preocupes **_

**Kaname:**_** Una señorita no debería hacerse la fuerte con sus hermanos **_

**Dicho esto el rubio se paro y giro alrededor de la mesa. Movió la silla de la chica y la cargo en brazos. **

**Kaname: **_**Ahora, princesita, te llevare a tus aposentos para descanses…**_

**Nuevamente todos se quedaron atónitos al ver como el rubio la llevaba en brazos. La chica no podía oponerse, de hecho se sentía débil, tanto que cerro los ojos y de esta forma se durmió. Tras de ellos dos fue Masaomi, que le dijo a los chicos que siguieran comiendo, que el les diría como estaba Flor. **

**Al ver que ellos no podían hacer nada solo se quedaron en la mesa, aunque siguió comiendo. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Mis lectores, esta ves no abra elección de personaje por que solo quedan dos. Pero les diré otra cosa, quien lo desee conteste las siguientes preguntas, y sus respuestas serán usadas para algún capitulo. **_

_**-¿Dónde seria tu cita ideal? **_

_**-¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?**_

_**-¿Qué ropa te gusta usar?**_

_**-¿Qué deportes te gustan?**_

_**-¿Qué genero música te gusta?**_

_**-¿Qué instrumento te gusta? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 9: No hay que ser 100% fuerte**

**Flor:**_**Gracias…pero todo esto no era necesario…-**_**Le murmuraba a Masaomi mientras ella lo miraba, acostada en su cama y cubierta con mantas, mientras que el otro le tomaba la temperatura de la frente. Su pequeño amiguito felino estaba a su lado, acompañándola, pero escondido bajo las sabanas. **

**Masaomi:**_** Relájate, no es un problema para nosotros cuidarte… ahora tu concentrarte en descansar ¿Si? –**_**Sonrío con amabilidad y se acerco para arroparla bien. **

**Flor:**_** Es verdad… -**_**Va cerrando los ojos- **_**Te comportas como un papa…**_

**Masaomi:**_** … -**_**Se vuelve a sentar- **_**Cómo un papa…**_

_Siento que floto…soy como el aire… siento calidez ¿Es el sol? … también hay humedad... ¿Son nubes de lluvia? … Dulce como el caramelo y adictivo como chocolate, delios…_

**Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la habitación estaba oscura. Sentía su propio sudor recorrerle la nuca. Se sentó con cuidado, ya no sentía ese agudo dolor de cabeza ni se sentía mareada. **

**Alargo la mano hasta encontrar el botón del velador. Lo prendió y diviso el cuerpo de Masaomi, recostado en la silla junto a la cama. Con sus ojos cerrados y una respiración pausada, dando a ver que estaba dormido. Y no era el único, ya que Nio se había quedado profundamente dormido ya hacia rato. **

**Flor:** _¿Se a quedado aquí todo el rato?..._

**Se levanto despacio, procurando no hacer ruido. Tomo la manta que la cubría a ella y la paso con cuidado sobre el mayor. **

**Se coloco las pantuflas y salio de su cuarto con cuidado. **

**Ya afuera, y con la puerta cerrada con suavidad soltó un suspiro, se paso la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo un poco.**

**Bajo las escaleras de a poco y vio la luz de la sala prendida. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver una hermosa mujer de vestido rojo y cabello anaranjado, y a su lado lo que parecía un ángel de género desconocido con el cabello sumamente claro, atado de un lado. **

**Flor:**_**Eh…eh… **_**-Sin poder articular palabras de la sorpresa, pues no esperaba a nadie allí, y menos a una mujer atractiva, y alguien de genero x. **

**¿?:**_**Vaya, vaya.. –**_**La mujer se paro, era alta, parecía una modelo. Se acerco a paso firme a Flor y sonrío rodeándola con sus brazos- **_**Al fin te conozco imouto chan **_

**Flor:**_** ¿Eh?... ¿Imouto?... ¿Tu quien eres?...**_

**Hikaru:**_**Soy Hikaru, el cuarto hijo **_

**Flor: **_**¿Hijo?... **_

**Louis:**_** Y yo soy Louis… el octavo hijo… **_**-Se puso de pie sonriendo. **

**La chica los miro a ambos, completamente muda.**

**Hikaru: ****Es**_** tan mona como dijeron que era**_

**Louis:**_** Sip…muy mona… me gusta su cabello **_

**Hikaru:**_** A mi igual, apuesto que se vería muy linda con alguno de tus peinados –**_**Sonríe. **

**Unos pasos se dieron a escuchar y el rubio separo al "chico" de la joven. **

**Ukyo:**_**No la molestes Hikaru.**_

**Hikaru:**_** ¿Molestarla? Solo soy amable con mi nueva hermanita.**_

**Ukyo:**** -Suelta un suspiro- **_** Mejor ve a tu cuarto Flor, mañana temprano te presentare bien a ellos dos**_

**Flor:**_** Esta bien… -**_**Asintió un poco. **

**Louis:**_** Espero que algún día…me permitas peinarte... **_

**La joven se toco un poco el cabello y se retiro. Al volver a su cuarto Masaomi ya no estaba, así que volvió a su cama como si nada y se acostarse de nuevo junto a su amigo peludo que parecía no haberse despertado nunca. **

**fin **


	10. Chapter 10

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 10: Frase incorrecta **

**Flor****: **_**¿Qué haces? **_

**La chica se apareció con habitual camisa blanca y pantalón negro, con sus zapatos oscuros y su cabello recogido con un simple broche. **

**Miraba desde la puerta de la cocina como Ukyo cocinaba, sin embargo era muy temprano para preparar la cena. **

**El rubio se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de la chica de golpe, no se había imaginado que ella estaba allí. Se acomodo los lentes y soltó un suspiro de calma. **

**Ukyo:**_** Flor… Solo estaba preparando las cosas para esta noche**_

**Flor:**_** ¿Esta noche?**_

**Ukyo: **_**Es verdad… tu no lo sabes, veras, hoy es el cumpleaños de Subaru. No acostumbramos celebrar, pero cumple 20, así que es una ocasión especial.**_

**Flor:**_** Comprendo… -**_**Una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro- **_**¿Hay en algo que pueda ayudar?**_

**Ukyo:**_** Bueno… Puedes encargarte del pastel si quieres**_

**Flor:**_** Lo are, gracias **_

_Pesado… _

**La chica estaba cargando muchas bolsas a la vez, más de las que una chica de su contextura física aguantaría. **

**Flor:**_**Necesito un descanso! –**_**Apoyo las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó en el piso de la calle. **

**En eso, entre la gente, cargando un bolso venia Subaru caminando. **

**Subaru: **_¿Esa es… Flor?__** – **_**Pensó acercándose más a la chica en cuchillas. **

**Flor:**_** Sin embargo Subaru es impresionante… **_

**Subaru:**_**¿Eh?**_

**La chica se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie. Se puso de pie teniendo de nuevo las bolsas. **

**Flor:**_** …Juraría que escuche a alguien… **_**-Sacude la cabeza- **_**Mejor voy a casa… -**_**Continua caminando. **

**Contra la pared de un callejón, oculto estaba Subaru. **

**Subaru:**** -Se pasa la mano por su rostro sonrojado- **_**¿Por qué me oculto? **_

**Entro a su cuarto suspirando, la ducha le había sentado muy bien a la chica después de pasar horas cocinando. Se volvió a poner la ropa que usaba antes, pero al entrar a su cuarto se sorprendió a ver a los últimos dos hermanos que había conocido, Hikaru y Louis. **

**Hikaru:**_**Al fin llegas –**_**Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, no importa cuantas veces los viese, era hermoso como una mujer.**

**Flor: **_**Ehh…no quiero ser grosera…. pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

**Louis**_**: Yo vine a peinarte….para esta noche…. **_

**Hikaru:**_** Y yo a traerte esto… -**_**Levanta de la cama un vestido de un tono rosado perla, con un pequeño bordado en blanco al final, y en las mangas que eran tres cuartos, no tenia escote, ni era de espalda abierta, era simple, pero muy hermoso en su estilo- **_**Cuando te lo pongas debes atarte esto en la cintura **_**–Saco una cinta de seda negra. **

**Flor:**_** Pero todo esto… **_

**Hikaru:**_** Te quedara muy bonito –**_**Sonrío y se retiro de4l cuarto antes de que la chica pudiese decirle algo. **

**Louis:**_** Será mejor… que te vistas antes de que te peine… te esperare afuera… -**_**Salio con su tranquila sonrisa de siempre. **

**La chica soltó un suspiro y miro el vestido. Se cambio de ropa, al salir tenia el vestido con la cinta atada y unos zapatos negros. Camino por el pasillo hasta que dio con Louis en la sala principal, el la estaba esperando parado frente a una silla y con todas sus cosas de peluquerías. **

**Dudo un poco pero finalmente se sentó en la silla. **

**Louis: **_**Ese vestido luce bien en ti… -**_**Le dice mientras comenzó a peinarla. **

**Para alguien que nunca se hace peinados complicados o va seguido a la peluquería el tiempo que paso era una eternidad. La chica le vergüenza preguntar cuanto faltaba para que acabara, pero estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento estando solo allí sentada.**

**Cuando creyó que no tenia fin dejo de sentir cosas en su cabeza. Sentía mechas suaves rozar su nuca con suavidad. Tenía un poco de cabello suelto alrededor del cuello. Se llevo las manos arriba y sintió alrededor de su cabeza la trenza que pasaban por los lados hasta llegar atrás donde se unían en un rodete. **

**Louis:**_**Solo hace falta ponerle un poco de fijador y acabamos –**_**Tomo la lata y la sacudió un poco- **_**Vaya….parece que esta vacía… tengo otra en mi cuarto… vengo en un momento –**_**Salio de la sala. **

**La chica soltó un suspiro y se paro para estirarse un poco, se sentía rara, jamás se había arreglado tanto. **

**En eso alguien se acerco a la barandilla del piso de arriba, al levantar la vista vio que era Fuuto. **

**Fuuto:**_**¡Hey! Tonta nee san! ¿Esta Louis nii por aquí? **_

**Flor:**___¿Tonta? …__** Huh…acaba de ir a su cuarto**_

**Fuuto:**_** Maldición…estoy apurado… -**_**Chasqueo la lengua y vio de nuevo a la chica, la miro un minuto- Si **_**que te arreglaste onee chan… te ves muy hermosa… no… tu eres hermosa… perdón, no lo había notado hasta ahora. **_

**Flor:**_** ¿Eh?... **_**–Se giro hacia el, sorprendida por sus palabras. **

**Fuuto:**__**-Sacando la lengua- **_**Caíste… -**_**Sonríe- **_**Adiós tonta hermosa onee san –**_**Se va caminando. **

**La chica se encontraba tomando las fotos mientras Subaru estaba parado frente al pastel de cumpleaños. Cubierto por una crema blanca, "Subaru" escrito en chocolate, decorado con unas fresas y con unas velas. **

**Ukyo:**_** Espero que te guste Subaru, Flor lo hizo para ti**_

**Subaru:**_** …ah…**_

**Yukuse:**_** ¿Ella lo hizo?**_

**Masaomi:**_**Ya, ya… -**_**Enciende las velas- **

**Todos empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños y finalmente Subaru apago las velas. **

**Todos recibieron su porción de pastel y empezaron a comer.**

**Yusuke:**_** mm…**_** -El miraba fijamente su porción. **

**Asuza:**_** ¿Qué pasa Yusuke? ¿No quieres?**_

**Yusuke:**_** No, no es eso… Solo que me da pena comerlo**_

**Tsubaki:**_** Entonces yo lo comeré por ti**_

**Yusuke:**_** comeré! –**_**Se lleva un trozo con el tenedor a la boca- **_**mm…Delicioso!**_

**Todos reían y hablaban. Se empezó a hacer tarde, la chica acompaño a Wataru a su cuarto para acostarlo y se fue al de ella, para poder dormir también, estaba muerta.**

**Se empezó a sacar las hebillas del cabello cuando recordó que dejo la cámara en la sala. **

**Salio de su cuarto en pantuflas y fue para haya.**

**Tsubaki:**_** ¿Qué piensan de nuestra nueva hermanita?**_

**Todos los mayores estaban en el sillón, bebiendo. **

**Kaname:**_**Que es muy linda, como ver un conejito perdido. **_

**Ukyo:**_** Kaname, no te refieras así a tu hermana. **_

**Subaru:**_**Es una molestia…**_

**Asuza:**_** ¿Qué Subaru?...**_

**Subaru:**_** Siempre fuimos chicos aquí, y así estaba bien. Ahora con una chica todo tuvo que cambiar. **_

**Masaomi:**_** Tal ves tengas razón, pero… **_

**La puerta se abrió y la chica avanzo. Quedo frente a ellos y se agacho tomando su cámara de la mesa con botellas. **

**Flor:**_** Buenas noches… **_**-Se retiro con paso tranquilo.**

**Todos se quedaron mudos.**

**Fin.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Pensamientos _

_**Diálogos **_

**Narraciones y acciones**

**Personaje que habla  
**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 11: Primero **

**AL entrar a su cuarto cerro la puerta con cuidado tras de si, en su camino allí no sabia que había pasado, camino como si fuese un robot que se le encendió el piloto automático. Si alguien la llamo, si choco con algo, lo que sea, no se dio cuenta de nada.**

**Apoyo la cámara sobre su escritorio y se sentó en la cama, con un rostro neutro, mientras que su gatito salía de entre las sabanas. **

**Nio:**_** Flor? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? **_

**Flor:**_**…si**_

**Nio:**_** ¿En serio? –**_**Se acerco a ella y froto su pequeña cabecita contra su mano. **

**La chica lo miro un poco e hizo un pequeño gesto como una sonrisa. Abrió la mano y la paso por el lomo del felino acariciándolo con cuidado haciéndolo ronronear. **

**En esa tranquilidad y silencio alguien golpea con cuidado la puerta de la chica, haciéndola reaccionar.**

**La joven fue y abrió la puerta, cruzando su mirada con Subaru. Este parecía mirarla con vergüenza, era imposible disimular su rostro rojo, pero también podría ser por causa del alcohol. **

**Subaru:**_**Flor! … Yo…lo que dije antes… Me disculpo! –**_**Hizo una reverencia frente a la chica.**

**No le dio tiempo a responder, sin dudas estaba un poco mareado. Al intentar ponerse derecho el equilibrio le fallo y cayó hacia delante. La joven apoyo sus manos en los hombros de el, intentando sujetarlo, pero le resulto muy pesado y ambos cayeron. **

**Flor****:**___Duele__**…-**_**Al abrir un poco los ojos los abrió aun mas en sorpresa, al ver a el chico sobre ella, y sentir apenas sus labios tocándose con los de el. No podía moverse, ni tampoco reaccionar era su primer beso.**

**Por arte de magia el chico era levantado, pero no era ninguna magia. Eran los mellizos que lo estaban tomando de los brazos y lo alejaban de la joven. **

**Tsubaki:**_**Flor ¿Estas bien? **_

**La joven solo atino a asentir mientras se ponía de pie. **

**Asuza: **_**Lo que dijo Subaru antes, no era en serio, es bruto cuando bebe … -**_**Le concede a la joven una amable sonrisa- **_** Todos estamos felices de que estés aquí .**_

**Flor:**_**Gracias… **_

**Tsubaki: **_**Sin embargo…no podemos dejar las cosas así, no te preocupes hermanita, nosotros dos te vengaremos. **_

**Asuza: **_**Ciertamente lo haremos. **_

**Ambos chicos se retiraron arrastrando el cuerpo del joven, se podía escuchar sus pequeñas risas malévolas, mientras que la chica cerró su puerta y se tocaba un poco los labios, y se podia ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. **

**fin.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narración y acciones**

**Pj que habla**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 12: Como ir a la escuela**

**El despertador sonó inundando la habitación con su insoportable campanilla, pero ella no estaba dormida, sus ojos no se habían podido cerrar en toda la noche por todos los pensamientos que llenaban su mente.  
Se levanto de la cama poniendo la mano en el despertador para pararlo, mientras revisaba que su gatito continuaba dormido.**

**Flor: **_No hay forma de despertarte ¿Verdad? _**–Sonrío levemente pasando su dedo índice por su peludita cabeza.**

**Al cabo de un rato salio de su habitación vestida con su uniforme, tenía que volver a clases pues el fin de semana ya había pasado. **

**Cuando bajaba las escaleras sintió el aroma a café recién hecho y fue guiada por el aroma hasta la sala donde Masaomi, Iori, Tsubaki y Asuza estaban desayunando. **

**Flor: **_**Buenos días…**_**-Se acerco despacio, cuestión de no molestar.**

**Asuza: **_**Buenos días Flor**_****

**Tsubaki: **_**Hola hermanita! **_

**Masaomi:**_** Buenos días –**_**Como era de esperarse le sonrío a la joven con su amable rostro y se paro- **_**te traeré el desayuno, siéntate donde gustes**_

**Flor: **_**No hace falta Masaomi san…yo puedo ir por el**_

**Masaomi: **_**Insisto, y dime Masaomi, somos familia ahora y no hace falta tanta cortesía –**_**Dicho esto el mayor fue a la cocina.**

**La chica se removió un poco parada donde estaba y luego decidió tomar asiento junto al lugar libre que había a la izquierda de Iori. **

**Iori: **_**Buenos días –**_**Dijo girándose un poco para verla de frente, y con una curvatura en sus labios en forma de sonrisa.**

**Flor**_**: Bueno días Iori….- **_**Bajo un poco la mirada al tenerlo frente a ella, tenia unas facciones increíblemente perfectas, pero se sorprendió mas al ver su uniforme –**_** Eso es…**_

**Tsubaki: **_**Iori es todo un genio, consiguió un lugar en la Secundaria X, y es muy popular en muchas escuelas**_

**Iori: -Movio su cabeza negando suavemente- **_**Ni tanto…**_

**Flor: **_**Es impresionante, yo quisiera poder entrar también**_

**Iori: -La observo por un momento y luego asintió- **_**Estoy seguro de que podrás –**_**Sonrío apenas nuevamente y se levanto- **_**Iré por mis cosas**_

**Asuza: **_**que te vaya bien**_** –Dijo llevándose la taza de café a la boca.**

**En lo que Iori se retiraba de la sala Masaomi volvia con una taza de café un plato con galletas dulces y tostadas que puso frente a la joven.**

**Flor: **_**Gracias Masaomi… -**_**Al decir su nombre se removió algo sonrojada por no usar el termino san.**

**Masaomi: **_**No es nada –**_**Apoyo una mano en su cabeza y acaricio su cabello.**

**Tsubaki**_**: Masa nii siempre actuando como un buen hermano mayor! **_

**Asuza: **_**no como otro hermano...**_**-Dijo girando la vista hacia el lado del sofá.**

**Flor:…-Giro sus ojos y vio que del otro lado del sofá se asomaban un par de piernas**_**\- Eh? ….Quien?**_

_****_**Tsubaki: -Sonrío riendo un poco- **_**Te dijimos que te vengaríamos**_

**Flor: -Abrió los ojos algo sorprendida- **_**¿Subaru?...**_

**Ante la pregunta los gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo. La chica tenía curiosidad de ver lo que le hicieron, pero a la vez no estaba segura de querer saber, por lo que empezó a desayunar en silencio. **

**Los minutos pasaron y la joven se paro tomando su morral. Yusuke apareció en ese momento corriendo, con su uniforme mal acomodado, mientras su morral le colgaba y se hacia sus características trenzas.**

**Yusuke: **_**¿¡Por que no me levantaron!?**_****

**Tsubaki**_**: No queríamos arruinarte el sueño**_** –Sonrío con su malicia juguetona.**

**Flor: **_**Yusuke, buenos días  
**_**  
Yusuke: -Al mirarla aparto la vista sonrojado se- **_**Bu…buenos días  
**_**  
Masaomi: **_**Que tengan un buen día  
**_**  
Tsubaki: **_**Cuida bien de nuestra hermanita Yusuke! No le hagas nada raro!**_****

**Yusuke: **_**Cállate Tsuba nii!**_** –Salio de la casa empujando a la chica para que saliera también. **

**En la calle el pelirrojo aparto sus manos y la miro.**

**Yusuke: **_**Ni creas que iremos a la escuela juntos! No tienen que enterarse que somos hermanos! **_**–Dicho esto el empezó a caminar a paso rápido y luego empezó a pensar en el camino a la escuela y de regreso junto a la joven, donde podrían ir de la mano y juntos en el tren. Con esto en su mente se dio vuelta para decirle algo a la chica y vio a Iori pasar en su bicicleta con la chica sentada atrás de el- **_**¿¡Iori!?  
**_**  
Iori: **_**Yo la llevo hasta la estación Yusuke**_** –Dijo alejándose.**

**Flor: **_**Te veré luego Yusuke**_** –saludo con la mano mientras que se agarraba al asiento con la otra mano. Tuvo suerte de que Iori estaba saliendo de la casa y se ofreció a llevarla. **

**En el camino la joven miro a todas las chicas que miraban sorprendidas y otras gritaban como todas unas fans al verlos pasar, no cabía duda de lo popular que era Iori.**

**fin **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Se que a muchos les parecerá que mis capítulos son escenas Random pero no, todas van en el orden puesto y no salteo días, pero no me gusta alargar capítulos por lo que divido un día en mas de un capitulo. **

**Voy a ir respondiendo dudas que me hagan sobre el Fic y también quiero que sea interactivo. **

**Yo saco muchas escenas del anime, manga y los juegos de BC, pero otras las invento, si ustedes hubiesen querido que pasara algo que nunca paso me lo dicen y puede ser agregado mas adelante, pero no para el final y si lo que quieren son escenas +18 se puede arreglar enviando un mensaje a mi cuenta, si tengo muchos pedidos abriré otro fic aparte que sea parte de este pero con esas escenas, será un paralelo para el que quiera esas escenas y para el que le gusta la historia y no le gusta eso no lo leerá . **

**Gracias**


	13. Chapter 13

_Pensamientos_

_**Diálogos**_

**Narración y acciones**

**Pj que habla**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Leer el apartado de al final **

**Capitulo 13: Todo un menú **

**Un primer día de clases muy difícil tuvo la joven, lo único bueno fue que por fin se reunió con su querida amiga Ayumi, una joven alegre y extrovertida, de cabello marrón y corto hasta la nuca, de contextura delgada y alta, llegando al metro setenta y cinco. **

**Le tenía la suficiente confianza a Ayumi como para contarle sobre su nueva situación familiar después de la escuela, y después de avisar a Yusuke para que le digiera al resto en la casa para que no se preocupen. Las dos chicas fueron a una pequeña cafetería que les gustaba visitar.**

**Flor: **_**Todo es tan nuevo y extraño, de golpe mi familia se volvió enorme y vivo con tantas personas…. –**_**Murmuraba mientras pasaba la vista por el menú aun sin decidir que tomar.**

**Ayumi: **_**Yo te diré que es extraño, que no les tomaras mas fotos! –**_**La chica estaba revisando, en el celular de Flor, las fotos que había tomado el día del cumpleaños de Subaru- **_**Con lo guapos que están todos deberías tener la memoria llena de sus fotos **_

**Flor: **_**Solo tú podrías pensar en algo así en esta situación **_

**Ayumi: **_**Vamos Flor! ¿No estas un poco tentada? Yo lo estaría… -**_**Le devuelve el teléfono- **_**¿Si te quedaras con uno con quien te quedarías? ¿Cuál te parece el mejor? **_

**Flor**_**: ¿Qué clase pregunta es esa?**_

**Ayumi**_**: Solo responde!**_

**Flor**_**: ni siquiera me decido que ordenar y tú me pides que elija al mejor de mis nuevos hermanos, a los cuales conozco hace poco. **_

**Ayumi**_**:…-**_**Sonrío, maliciosamente**_**\- Así que no te decides de lo que hay en el menú…. ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que ofrece? –**_**La mira esperando que entienda su doble sentido**_**. **_

**Flor**_**: … -**_**Levanto la vista del menú e intercambio la mirada con su amiga, rendida**__**ante de ella volvió a bajar la vista**_**\- Tu ganas… te lo diré…**_

**Ayumi**_**: Ya era hora de que te rindieras – **_**Se acomodo en su silla para escucharla atentamente**_**. **_

**Flor: **_**…Primero hay un pastel de fresa….con una masa algo dura para evitar que se desarme, pero es muy dulce, y con una crema suave, ademas de tener fresas maduras y de un agradable color.**_****

**Ayumi: **_**Ohh….se ve que hablas de alguien mayor, por como lo dices parece ser algo protector pero muy amable, y dulce, podría ser una buena elección**_

**Flor: …**_**Hay Submarino o MilkShake, el submarino es calido y tiene un sabor semiamargo agradable y suave, pero el Milkshake, es refrescante, y muy dulce, aun que es para niños… **_

**Ayumi: **_**Salen de una misma pero que terminan siendo diferentes ¿Verdad? Uno resulta mas divertido y te hace reír, aunque es infantil, mientras que el otro es mas serio pero igualmente agradable…. me lo estas haciendo muy difícil de adivinar **_

**Flor: **_**Hay caramelos, son suaves, dulces, tiernos, no tienen nada amargo, ni acido**_

**Ayumi**_**: Pero son para niños, así que hablas de un niño, mejor olvídate eso **_

**Flor**_**: ¿Qué tal café?...Hay cortado, es fuerte, pero la leche lo hace mas suave y ligero. También hay irlandés, pero ese tiene licor, por lo que eso lo hace más fuerte.**_

**Ayumi**_**: Así que volvimos a los adultos... uno más fácil de tratar y otro intenso y embriagador se podría decir…**_

**Flor**_**: …o un volcán de chocolate, que parece ser duro y de buena forma, pero al abrirse es de chocolate derretido  
**_**  
Ayumi: **_**Así**__**que tienes uno que es doble cara…y por lo que suena apasionado**_** –Sonrío.**

**Flor:…-Apenas le dedica una mirada- …**_**un cuadrado de Brownie recubierto por una hermosa esfera de chocolate blanco  
**_**  
Ayumi:…**_**blanco y delicado por fuera… pero duro, apasionado por dentro…..mmh…no estoy muy segura de nada….**_

**Flor:..**_**Créeme… También tengo mis dudas…es…misterioso…**_** –Pasa de hoja en el menú- **_**Aquí también hay pastelitos rellenos de dulce…**_

**Ayumi**_**: Algo que se ve simple, pero por dentro es muy dulce**_

**Flor**_**:… y no puede evitar serlo, por que así es su naturaleza **_**–Sonrío levemente**_**\- Tal ves un licuado de frutas… eso es refrescante y con vitaminas**_

**Ayumi**_**: mm…un licuado, eso es sano para ti, debe ser un buen chico si logra sacarte de tus malos hábitos alimenticios y si es un deportista, tal te haga hacer mas deporte –**_**Suelta una carcajada. **

**Flor: **_**Hay un postre elegante…un flan con un nido de caramelo, se ve tan hermoso con ese decorado….como ver un cuadro complicado de hacer…pero la apariencia no es todo...por que el caramelo un segundo mas y saldrá amargo, o puede ser muy dulce**_

**Ayumi**_**: Solo sabrás si es amargo o dulce si lo pruebas… **_

**Flor: **_**Pero también podría pedir un pastel de manzana… es familiar, dulce, de lindo aspecto y dulce aroma**_

**Ayumi**_**: Se, se, como la receta de una abuelita, hablas como si el chico fuese una chica… ¿Y? ¿No supone que son trece?**_

**Flor**_**:… mm…no estoy muy segura… de como es el ultimo postre…tal ves… un pastelito de arroz**_

**Ayumi**_**: tal simple te parece?**_

**Flor**_**: no se si diría simple…solo… diferente al resto**_

**Ayumi**_**: Pues al menos es un menú variado, pero ahí viene la mesera y tu …..sin decidir **_

**Mesera**_**: Bien chicas, que van a querer?**_

**Flor**_**:…yo elijo…. **_

**fin **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si alguien puede recubrir que hermano es cual bebida y dulce le otorgare un premio que lo diré el próximo junto al ganador!**


End file.
